


Anima

by mickeylover303



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303
Summary: “And what do you know about girls?”





	Anima

“I happen to like Mei the way she is.”

 

“But she’s so...”  Sasuke scrunches his nose.  “...girly.”

 

“And what do you know about girls?” Itachi says, soft and amused, like he always sounds whenever there’s something he knows that Sasuke doesn’t.

 

“Well, Sakura—she—”

 

Itachi smiles a little, kneeling closer to Sasuke with his arms crossed over his knees when his brother looks away.  “She what?”

 

“...she kissed me.”

 

“Oh?”  Itachi pokes Sasuke’s forehead.  “Is that all?”

 

Making a face, Sasuke shakes his head, pushing Itachi’s finger away.  “On the cheek.  Here,” he says, pointing to his left cheek, “right after I told her I didn’t want to push her on the swing because it’s time to go home.”

 

“Hmm...”  With a soft grunt, Itachi stands.  “I think that means Sakura likes you.”

 

“She likes me?”  Sasuke raises his head to peer at Itachi.  “And what’s so special about that?  If she’s going to kiss me, I don’t want Sakura to like me.  I just need you to like me.  Because I already like you enough so you won’t need to like Mei anymore.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing I already like you so much, isn’t it?” Itachi says.  “I just happen to like Mei, too.”

 

“But why?”

 

Itachi tilts his head to the side, smiles again with that knowing kind of gleam in his eyes when the corners of Sasuke’s mouth begin to turn down.  “That’s something you’ll understand when you’re older.”

 

“What am I supposed—”  Sasuke almost trips over his feet while reaching for his brother’s shirt he tugs twice then once more.  “What is it I’m supposed to understand—why can’t you tell me now?”

 

“Next time, Sasuke.”

 

“But I—”

 

“Come on,” Itachi says, taking Sasuke’s hand in his.  “Let’s see if we can sneak in the kitchen to make onigiri before it’s time for dinner.”


End file.
